No Place Like Home
by Project 0506
Summary: Set during the Citysville episode. How exactly are you supposed to keep your sanity while interviewing an idiotic, wannabe super hero an attack so stupid you can't even say it?


I gave my friend a challenge. She took forever to do it. And I got bored. So I decided to do it myself. This is the result.

Write a story including the exact phrase "Assault Hokey-Pokey Spike" and the story must include these characters:

barbarian matchmaker

washerwoman / crusader

I don't own any of the characters here. Well, except Mysty. Everybody else belongs to whoever they belong to. I didn't even come up with the prompt. That's from ww w. seventhsanctum. com, I forget which generator.

No Place Like Home

"Uh...Excuse me?" She pushed her bright orange hair out of her face, ignoring the fact that it slid right back. "Could you possibly repeat that?"

"Sure. 'Assault Hokey-Pokey Spike'."

"That," the woman fixed her hair again, "is what I thought you said."

Across from her a young girl sat, wearing pink. All pink and nothing but pink. Wait! No, there was a stripe of white. It you tilted your head about 40 degrees to the left, covered one eye and squinted you could make it out. Still, the outfit was pink. And spandex. Pink spandex with a lacey bow on the chest.

"And, exactly how does..." she refused to say it, "...how does this particular attack work?"

"Well," the girl bounced out of the carved wooden chair. "You put your right foot in-"

"No!" the girl stared at her curiously. The woman fixed her black belt and took a breath to calm herself. "I mean, that is quite alright. Um..." She consulted the sheaf of papers on the desk in front of her. "Your alias?"

"Mystic Pixie."

"Mystic..."

"Pixie."

"Are you... sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! It took me hours to come up with that name. Mystic Pixie has such a nice ring to it."

"Well Miss... Pixie-"

"Please, call me Mysty. That's what my sidekick calls me."

The woman was almost afraid to ask. "Sidekick?"

"Yup. Sidekick. He's called the Barbarian Matchmaker. I came up with that one too."

"You don't say."

"Uh huh," Mysty said brightly, missing the sarcasm. "That's because he looks like a body builder, but he fights with the power of love!"

"Oh. Ahem. Could you..." Did she dare? "Could you tell me a little bit about your childhood? Anything that would make you stand out a bit."

"Well I came from a poor family. My father died and left my mom alone to care for me and my seven brothers and sisters. I was the youngest. My mother worked at a laundromat. She would hand wash all those clothes that said you couldn't put them in the machine. One day someone robbed the vending machine outside the laundromat and my mother was horrified at the evil in the world. She came home and made herself a costume and went out that night as Washer Woman, over-the-hill carry-outer of justice and pursuer of the common good! So now I'm following in her footsteps."

"How... interesting. Well that concludes our interview. We'll contact you."

While Mystic Pixie skipped out of the office, the woman groaned and dropped her head on the desk. "No more! Just give the city to the villans! I'm not interviewing anymore replacements!"

"Uh.. are you okay?" Her head shot up and there, floating in the doorway, was the answer to all her prayers.

"Girls!" There was pink, but it wasn't spandex. And there was black too. Plus, the other two didn't wear pink at all! The one in green spoke up.

"The professor decided to move back. We didn't like Citysville."

She lept from behind her desk and grabbed all three girls in a crushing hug.

"Um... " The three looked at each other, wondering how to react to the strange greeting.

"Welcome back girls!" Immediately the intercom on her desk buzzed.

_"Miz Bellum! A giant squid is attacking Townsville! Call the Powerpuff Girls!"_

"We're on it!" Blossom yelled.

"Yeah! Finally get to kick monster butt!" Buttercup sped out.

"Bye bye Ms. Bellum!" Bubbles called as she followed her sisters.

Miss Bellum watched them ram a hole through her wall and speed off to save the day. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and turned resolutely to her desk. Time to draw up a new law making it illegal for rectangular scientists to move out of town.

And once again the day is saved thanks to ridicules from Citysville people and

THE POWERPUFF GIRLS.

The End.


End file.
